Imouto-Chan
"Onii-chan, I'm hungry!" : 1 "Let's go out to eat, little one!" : 1 "Too bad, suck it up" : 1 "There's leftovers in the kitchen" : 5 "Come to my room, I have some popsicles" "Yay! I where're the popsicles, Onii-chan?" : 6 "They're inside onii-chan's pants, could you take them out for me?" : 1 "Oh, looks like we're gonna have to go out and buy some" : 0 "Just kidding squirt, go grab some leftovers" "Silly onii-chan, they'll melt... hey... this isn't a popsicle! This is a candy bar!" : 1 "My bad darling, would you like to go out and get a popsicle?" : 6 "Aw, that's alright. Just eat it as you would a popsicle, kay?" : 0 "Hmph, fine, if you don't want it, you can starve." "Well, alright, if it's from you, onii-chan... hey... this is kinda warm..." : 0 "Delicious, ain't it? Try sucking on it to get the flavor out" : 7 (Grab her head and force it into her mouth) : 1 "Aren't you getting hot, kiddo? It's summer after all. Wanna take off that long-sleeved shirt of you "MmMmMMPHhrkmmmpstph! mwonii-tsyan, buhwat arya d-mmphoing?! Mmmphy ish dimmsh schocolate berr nat mmmmel (cough)ting?!" : 0 "Sorry kiddo, I couldn't resist... your mouth is just so warm... and wet..." : 2 "Are you kidding be brat? You're gonna be my sex slave until mom and pop come back from vacation." : 7 "Just wait, th... the chocolate bar has creme in it!" "MMmmmcreme? (releases her mouth) Puuwaah... I don't see any cr- WAH! Uuuwaah... the creme got in my eye oniichan..." : 0 "It's okay, there's some more left in the bar. Put it back in your mouth and keep sucking." : 0 "Go ahead and wipe the creme off your face and eat it, you little piggy!" : 5 (Throw her onto the bed) "Waaah! What are we going to do on the bed?" (Fuck you guys... POMF =3) : 2 "Hey, your panties look dirty from playing outside today. You should probably get changed... let oni : 5 (Tear off her top and skirt) : 1 "Hey, want oniichan to show you a secret grown-up way of feeling good?" "WAAH! Onii-chan, those are my good clothes! A-and don't stare at me! I'm naked and smelly and dirty..." : 2 "You know, I've always wanted to do something with you..." : 1 "Don't scream. Just do as your onii-chan says and you'll be alright, okay?" : 5 "Wanna play the pop-up pirate game?" "I love the pop-up pirate game! But mom and dad threw that away..." : 3 "Okay, well, we'll play it ourselves! I'll be the pirate first... kay?" : 2 "We'll play it with ourselves! I'll play first, you'll be the pirate! : 5 "Well, let's go out and buy one... I guess..." (Leads to new scenario, VN newbies) (After you all get dressed up and wipe the spunk off her) "Hey onii-chan, none of the stores here have the game anymore..." : 3 "How about we get a different game? We're in Akiba, after all." : 0 "Don't worry, leave it to onii-chan! There's a part of this damn place that has it, I know it!" : 6 "Wanna go to an arcade instead? Onii-chan will pay, so you can keep your pocket-money!" "YAY! Onii-chans the best! I haven't been to an arcade in forever!" : 0 "Cmon, let's go play some fighting games!" : 0 "Cmon, let's go play some racing games!" : 8 "Hey, is that a dress-up booth I see?" "Oh wow! Is this the Magical Girl Mei Doka outfit! I wanna try it! Can I oniichan?" : 7 "Sure thing, kiddo!" : 2 "I dunno, this D-ON! outfit looks pretty cute..." : 1 "Hey, is this the Gendoom mecha musume outfit?!" "Alright!" (She changes, your boner disappates.) "Hey onii-chan, what's this weird hat? Meu-Mii didn't have a black hat.." : 1 (You fucking lose it laughing.) : 1 "Perhaps we were getting a bit ahead of ourselves with this outfit..." : 0 "Just giving you a head's-up, darling, that's not the hat." : 5 "This is heading in the wrong direction, maybe you should've put on that Zeeku Mecha Musume outfit!" "Hmm... this is kinda smaller than in the tv show... I feel kinda... exposed... does it look alright, onii-chan?" : 2 "MAGNIFICENT" : 4 "Yeah, maybe you should put on the Meu-Mii outfit on next! Don't worry, Onii-chan will pay" : 1 "Meh, Hamuran was better." Alright! You dress up as the Gendoom too, so we can take a picture in the booth!" : 5 (Do as she says, you wanna hold that damn saber anyways.) : 0 "I dunno, I think I would look better as the Galguug, kiddo" (You don the Gendoom) "Oniichan! Take that!" (She prods you with her axe) "I will destroy Gendoom!" : 6 (Pick her up and spin her around) : 1 (Tap her on the head with your beam saber) : 0 "Let's go to the photobooth, kiddo. There are probably a ton of people who want to wear these... man "Sir... we do not allow horseplay in th- A-Anon-kun? Is that you?" (It's your classmate, and the class rep at that) : 0 "What the hell are you doing working a job like this?" : 5 "Wanna join? :3" : 1 "Hey, don't crank Imouto-chan's fun!" : 1 "YOU CAN'T STOP GENDOOM" (Rep-san) "Y-You know I'm not allowed to, I just started this part-timer job!" : 6 "Hey now, you're gonna make Imouto-chan cry!" : 0 "Well, I guess you're right. We'll just go to the photobooth now." : 0 "Oh cmon, don't be such a pussy." (Rep-San) "Er... as long as the manager is at lunch..." (She dons a Gencannon outfit) "IMOUTO-CHAN! HERE I COME!" : 5 (You all collapse in a pile of tangled limbs and foam weapons) : 0 (You pick up Imouto-chan over your head and take Rep-san to the gut) : 2 (Deftly dodge the colliding girls)